Si seulement la pluie pouvait tomber
by Jeece
Summary: Lust revoit une vieille connaissance, Gluttony s'en inquiète à sa façon. pas de couple Inspiré de l'épisode 35.Ecrit par une amie voulant avoir un avis sur ce oneshot. Donc reviews please !


"J'ai un sale pressentiment." Marmonna Lust en regardant à travers la fenêtre du bar. Pour accentuer sa phrase, elle se passa la main devant ses yeux un bref instant. Elle-même était bien incapable de dire ce qu'elle cherchait du regard. Peut-être la pluie, cela accompagnerait parfaitement ses sombres pensées. L'homonculus n'en trouva aucune trace, malheureusement. Mais pourquoi s'irriter de la venue ou non de la pluie ? Décidément, quelque chose clochait aujourd'hui !

"Tu disais ?"

La question d'Envy l'obligea à se détacher du spectacle de la ruelle pour faire attention à ce qui se tramait autour d'elle. Lust poussa un soupir.

"Non rien..." Dit-elle après un silence.

Envy haussa les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre la discussion. Alors qu'elle essayait d'y prêter attention, ils eurent droit en fond sonore au bruit de Gluttony, assis à côté d'elle, qui était consciencieusement occupé à mâchouiller le bord de la table où ils s'étaient installé.

Pour se faire les dents sans doute, elle préférait l'ignorer.

Peut-être qu'Envy sent que Lust n'a pas le cœur à la parlotte, peut-être s'en fiche-t-il de la voir le regard dans le vide en train de mettre un temps infini pour terminer le café qu'elle tenait en main. Celà lui ressemblerait bien.

Il explique que qui-tu-sais pourait recréer un nouveau Greed. Elle n'aimait pas cette idée et n'essaya même pas de l'imaginer. Cette idée qu'ils étaient tous remplaçable. Même leurs noms... un autre pouvait le prendre sans qu'on ne se souvienne de son ancien propriétaire.

Fort heureusement, elle n'eut pas à exprimer son opinion à voix haute grâce à l'interruption du barman qui néanmoins venait de signer son arrêt de mort en venant les déranger jusqu'à leur table.

Ce sera très certainement le seul coup de chance de cette journée pour Lust.

Le cadavre tombe après l'attaque brève et décisive d'Envy. Gluttony leva tout naturellement la tête.

"Je peux le manger ?" Demanda-t-il avec impatience en regardant le corps qui était tombé presque à ses pieds.

Lust allait répondre que non, elle n'avait pas envie de supporter un repas de l'homonculus aujourd'hui.

"C'est moi qui offre. Mâche bien." Coupa Envy avec un sourire en se levant pour partir. Dommage qu'il lui ait tourné le dos car Lust lui avait décoché un regard noir.

Trop tard pour rectifier la demande, Gluttony s'était jeté sur le barman comme s'il n'avait pas mangé pendant un siècle. Elle esquissa une petite moue écœurée et allait retourner à la contemplation de la fenêtre quand soudain il y eut un bruit venant de l'extérieur.

Un accident peut-être.

D'ordinaire cela ne l'intéressait pas mais là... Elle se sentait incapable de penser en entendant les bruits de mastication. C'était un bon prétexte pour éviter le spectacle, elle s'était assise malheureusement trop prêt de Gluttony pour espérer éviter d'en avoir un aperçu.

"Je reviens." Avertit-elle avant de sortir mais Lust se doutait bien qu'il ne l'entendait pas.

Au début, elle avait aimé le spectacle. Une femme essayait de réanimer quelqu'un en criant son nom. Une voiture encastrée dans le mur semblait être la cause du bruit qui avait fait sortir Lust. Voir le malheur des autres éclaircissait le sombre tableau qu'elle peignait depuis quelques temps. Et puis elle LE vit. Il soignait la victime de l'accident.

Ne serait-ce pas le fantôme des noëls passés... Songea-t-elle avec ironie. Elle allait s'éclipser avant que ses images floues qui ne lui disait rien ne reviennent la hanter comme il y a deux ans. Seulement voilà, il avait fallut qu'il la reconnaisse parmi la foule.

Décidément, ce jour était placé sous le signe de la malchance.

Evidement, il a fallut qu'il la suive jusqu'au bar. Heureusement où malheureusement, alors qu'ils entraient, Gluttony avait fini son repas et était en train de digérer avec un air satisfait derrière le comptoir.

Lust aurait presque espéré arriver en plein spectacle pour faire fuir Lujon.

Il n'était pas jaloux. Il ne pouvait pas être jaloux puisqu'il ne pensait qu'à une chose : manger. Justement, il venait de faire un très bon repas et savourait ce bref moment où il avait la sensation d'avoir son estomac bien rempli. Sensation qui ne durerait pas plus que cinq minutes, il le savait aussi.

Alors voir Lust discuter face à face avec un inconnu lui était parfaitement égal. De toute façon, il était trop occupé à se lécher les babines pour prêter attention à ce qu'ils se disaient.

Il n'était pas jaloux mais il jetait parfois un petit coup d'œil vers la table où ils s'étaient installés, la table du fond. Pourquoi Lust s'était-elle mise si loin ? Il espérait qu'elle termine vite sa discussion pour revenir s'occuper de lui.

Il se retint de demander s'il pouvait le manger quand elle aura fini de parler avec lui, histoire de rappeler son existence auprès de l'homonculus.

Quand même... Lust avait l'air triste.

Dès qu'il s'était installé à ses côtés dans la calèche, elle avait regretté. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de retourner à son village ? Pourquoi avoir proposé une nouvelle pierre ? Et pourquoi voulait-il tant remuer le passé ?

Lust jeta un bref regard vers Gluttony, installé en face d'elle. Celui-ci était occupé à regarder l'extérieur avec l'enthousiasme d'un enfant lors de sa première balade. Parfois Lust l'enviait de n'être traversé que par des pensées si simple.

Elle ne désirait qu'une chose : que Lujon se taise. Qu'il se taise avant que les souvenirs ne reviennent. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas aveugle. Elle avait compris les sentiments de Lujon. Pouvait-on en vouloir à quelqu'un d'être tombé amoureux de la luxure qu'elle représentait ?

L'ennui c'est que trop souvent quand il était en sa présence, des images s'incrustaient à sa vision. Des images d'Ishbal. Plus elle s'évertuait à dire que cela n'était rien et plus elles se faisaient insistantes.

Le voyage semblait interminable et cette calèche trop étroite. Maintenant, ils étaient en plein coeur de la forêt.

Lujon s'était calmé quand elle lui avait confié une nouvelle pierre semblable à celle de Liore. Son regard en était devenu si brillant que Lust trouvait cela pathétique.

A la vue du brouillard qui régnait sur la route, Lust souhaita à nouveau que la pluie se mette à tomber, toujours pour une raison qui lui échappait. Mais au lieu de cela, quelques minutes après leurs arrivées, le soleil se mit à briller comme pour saluer la guérison du village.

Restant à l'entrée du village, l'homonculus ne put réprimer un faible sourire devant ce bonheur qui lui semblait hors de portée.

Vraiment dommage qu'il ne puisse pas les manger. En plus, tous ces gens joyeux couraient dans tous les sens, comme s'ils cherchaient à se rendre appétissant. A croire qu'ils le narguaient, ces gros tas de viandes.

Gluttony avait suivit brièvement Lujon alors qu'il allait avec Lust continuer la guérison des autres malades. Comme Lust avait toujours l'air triste, il s'était demandé si elle n'irait pas mieux s'il mangeait Lujon.

Mais très vite, son regard fut attiré par autre chose qu'il était certain de pouvoir manger sans demander d'autorisation. Il ne savait pas exactement se qu'était ce truc alors par facilité, il la nomma bestiole. C'était petit et vivant, il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour lui ouvrir l'appétit. Il courut donc vers cette chose appétissante pensant naïvement qu'elle n'allait offrir aucune résistance. Gluttony réalisa son erreur quand ses mains se refermèrent sur du vide. Il releva vite la tête pour voir la bestiole filer à un coin de rue. L'homonculus jeta un regard vers Lujon et Lust pour espérer retrouver son chemin et fila dans la ruelle. Les ruelles s'enchaînèrent et la bestiole restait décidément hors de portée. Sans s'en rendre compte, Gluttony perdait peu à peu le chemin menant vers l'endroit où se trouvait Lust. La course s'éternisa et ne s'arrêta que lorsque la chose pénétra dans un endroit inaccessible : la cave d'une maison. L'homonculus avait bien essayé d'y passer sa main mais sans succès. Il se laissa tomber par terre d'un air dépité en regardant le trou où la bestiole semblait le narguer. Hélas, non seulement la petite bestiole avait filé mais en plus il avait perdu Lust de vue.

Ce dernier fait était plus grave que son ventre qui commençait à crier famine.

Lujon et Lust étaient revenus vers l'entrée du village qui dormait enfin en paix. Elle ne l'avait suivit que pour partir après des adieux qu'elle espérait bref. Lujon n'avait pas cette idée en tête apparemment.

"Tu te souviens, il y a deux ans... je t'ai prise dans mes bras et tu n'as pas bougé." La nuit était tombée. Trop pressée de partir, Lust ne le vit pas venir. En deux secondes, la scène se reproduisit, il la serrait de nouveau dans ses bras. "Cette fois-ci je ne te lâcherai pas."

Lust ne bougea pas plus qu'elle ne l'avait fait il y a deux ans. Elle avait beau penser que cela lui était égal, cette pensée sonnait affreusement faux. De nouveau une image vint envahir son esprit mais celle-ci était emprunte d'horreur. Il y avait du sang et quelqu'un criait qu'il voulait qu'elle reste avec lui. Etait-ce Lujon qui parlait ? Non ce n'était pas lui. Son visage impassible traduisit soudain la peur. Elle avait le coeur au bord des lèvres. Que cela cesse, que cela cesse. Lust essaya de se dégager. Peut-être que cette vision s'effacerait. Mais Lujon insistait, il continuait à parler. Elle ne comprenait pas un des mots qui sortait de sa bouche, seule cette vision d'horreur qui s'obstinait à lui apparaître dominait toute parole et toute image. Lust cligna des yeux, les images semblaient devenir moins nettes et moins présentes et elle vit la mine pétrifiée de Lujon.

Un filet de sang s'échappait de sa bouche. Il relâcha sa pression juste assez pour qu'elle s'écarte de lui d'un pas. Elle vit alors ses ongles plantés dans la poitrine de Lujon et le sang qui commençait à former un cercle rouge sur ses vêtements.

La vision s'effaça définitivement en même temps que le corps de l'alchimiste ne tombe à terre. Elle se recomposa une figure cruelle tandis qu'il s'interrogea sur le pourquoi de son geste.

"Parce que tu n'es rien pour moi." Avait-elle répondu de son ton le plus froid.

Après des heures de recherches, il la trouva enfin. Gluttony se mit à courir vers elle de la manière d'un gamin retrouvant sa mère après s'être perdu dans les bois. A mi-chemin, il s'arrêta pourtant. Il regarda le corps de Lujon et allait demander s'il pouvait le manger maintenant mais Lust empruntait déjà le chemin du retour.

L'homonculus en fut brièvement perplexe, cela voulait-il dire oui ou non ?

Alors qu'ils s'éloignèrent, des cris résonnaient de nouveaux dans chaque maison du village alors que la maladie reprenait ses droits sur les habitants.

Un silence de mort régna durant le voyage du retour. Lust regardait obstinément dehors à chercher il ne savait quoi.

Gluttony lui lança quelques regards piteux sans succès.

"Dis, dis Lust." Dit-il d'une petite voix plaintive. Pas de réponse, pas même un regard.

"J'ai faim moi." Continua-t-il pour attirer l'attention de Lust.

Derrière cette phrase devenue presque habituelle de la part de Gluttony on pouvait y voir la volonté de désirer qu'elle sorte de sa contemplation de l'extérieur pour s'occuper un peu de lui.

Comme Lust ne lui répondait toujours pas, Gluttony la regarda encore un peu et puis fit une moue de gamin capricieux et alla bouder en regarder lui-aussi l'extérieur.

Lust regardait ce ciel désespérément vide de tout nuage.

Quelle poisse... Si seulement la pluie pouvait tomber...


End file.
